


"Not A Boy, Mister."

by asslalonde (rawrmynameisval)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drugs, Gangbang, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Other, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, i mean duh its breaking bad what do you expect, its more dubcon than noncon if that helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrmynameisval/pseuds/asslalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>young trans dude jesse pinkman cant pay for his meth so he offers his body instead<br/>thats it<br/>thats the whole thing<br/>its just porn without a plot<br/>youre welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Not A Boy, Mister."

"If you don't got the money, kid, you don't get the product." The man started to turn away.

"W-wait," Jesse hesitated. "Uh. Maybe I could pay in a different way." He licked his lips suggestively and took a step closer to the man.

The man didn't back away. They were so close Jesse could feel his hot breath on his face. Coffee and onions. What the hell was this guy eating for breakfast? 

"Nice try kid, but I'm not gay."

Jesse felt a strange burst of euphoria, a feeling that came to him every time he realized he was passing. But then the inevitable frustration. He needed to pay for his shit. He ground his teeth together knowing what he'd have to do and not liking it.

Finally he smiled back up at the guy, forgetting for once all the masculine mannerisms he'd picked up. He smiled his girlish, flirtatious smile and let his eyes open up wide like a doe's. He batted his eyelashes and pouted his lips just the slightest, like he used to practice in front of a mirror, before he began casting aside anything that made Jessica Pinkman and her girlish figure appear any more girly. ("Childbearing hips," as a relative once described them. He remembered the moment bitterly.)

"But I'm not a boy, mister. I'm a little broke girl who wants her drugs."

The man laughed. "Get out of here, kid, I don't fuck anyone with a dick."

"I don't /have/ a dick, sir," he pushed, trying not to grimace as he says it. 

The man looked him up and down.  "Is that so."

Jesse nodded, biting his lip and putting on his bedroom eyes.

"Prove it."

Jesse nodded again and unzipped his oversized jacket. He wasn't wearing his binder today. The jacket had been what was hiding the flesh that hormones alone couldn't shrink away.

The man watched him strip, eyeing the perky breasts and hard nipples that showed through his tank top.

"You some kind of he/she or somethin'?" Despite the slur, the man didn't seem discouraged.

Jesse smirked. "Something like that."

The man grabbed him by his soft waist and turned him around. "Hands on the wall," he commanded, and Jesse obeyed.

The jeans were unbuttoned and shoved down and the man pressed himself against Jesse's back and reached between his legs.

"You really do got a cunt, holy shit," the man mumbled as he slipped a finger inside Jesse and breathed his awful coffee onion breath in his face. "Hey guys!" the man called to his sketchy partners acting as lookouts for the moment. "Come 'ere! Come look at this freaky sonuvabitch."

Jesse shoved him away. "Hey man, I'm just here to pay for my crystal and then I'm out. You wanna turn this into a peepshow or a gangbang, you better fucking hand over some more shit."

"Shut it, kid," the man said dismissively as his friends shuffled over to meet them. "Look at this. Looks like a guy right? But she's got tits and a pussy. Like a real pussy."

Jesse's face burned with shame, hands on the brick wall again, hips pushed out for better access. He let the several strangers feel him up, praying that they'll be satisfied soon and he'll get out of this without dicks in every hole again.

Despite the discomfort, the touches had him dripping in minutes. He caught himself leaning into their hands that rubbed his thighs and pinched his nipples. He had to suppress a moan when the first cock thrust inside him. Definitely coffee onion breath. He could smell it.

They left his face alone this time, to his relief. Perhaps because it was too male for their liking, which Jesse took a small bit of comfort in.

Every other inch of his body however was abused until they exhausted themselves and Jesse went crawling away, cum dripping down his legs, with two proud ounces in his pocket.


End file.
